Confused
by Chiu-kun
Summary: This story is based off of Gokujyo no Koibito a Yaoi i read that i enjoyed,i only own Thai(a character i came up with)This is about who Yoshimi's chooses, Thai was his ex girlfriend and hasn't talked to her in a long time,after a sudden mishap she is now trying to bring him back to her, Masahiro is his manager but has had sexual relations with him and liked it. Who will he choose?


Okay so this is most likely not going to be M rated but who knows I'll see after this is done. This is based off the characters in _"Gokujyo no Koibito" _This is my third fan fiction, I'm hoping that I have improved from my last one, lemme know if you choose to review ;) Yoshimi receives a call. At the moment Masahiro is too infatuated with Akito to notice Yoshimi's panicked expression as he listens eagerly to the person on the other line until finally Yoshimi replies:

"Thai, Thai! What's wrong? Why are you crying?" in a panicked but alert tone. Thai replies:

"I'm by the Tokyo station I need you now! Please save me!" Yoshimi answers "I'll be there in 5 minutes hang on please!" Yoshimi grabs his jacket and is about to leave when Masahiro asks suddenly:

"What's wrong is everything ok do you need me to take you home?" Yoshimi's expression changed to a soft grin and his reply was just as strange as his reaction, normally Yoshimi would say "Well duh" or something rude like that and top it off with a smirk or scowl but he had to fight to the urge to give an attitude because if he gave one it would take him forever to get to Thai. Yoshimi simply smiled and politely replied:

"No thank you, I'm fine. You should stay here with Akito I'm sure he had a long flight. "And with that answer he was his way to the station he called the police. Masahiro knew something was wrong the minute Yoshimi told him to stay with Akito. "What in the world, he was just glaring at me an Akito most likely murdering him with his mind and now he wants me to stay with Akito? Now I know something's wrong. "Masahiro thought to himself.

**Moments later...** Yoshimi finally made it to Tokyo station.

"Now to find Thai, Ugh it would be stupid to yell out her name if she's in trouble. I'll text her." he sent the message asking where she is. He received an instant reply; it said "Save me I'm where we used to hang out, save me please!"

Yoshimi is beyond panicked, his phone started to vibrate (it was Masahiro) Yoshimi rejected the call and texted Masahiro "I can't talk to you right now, don't worry I'm fine, I'll talk to you later I gtg."Yoshimi continued running but then stopped "If she truly was in trouble why in the hell would whoever she's with let her have her phone?" Yoshimi thought about it but then decided who cares and kept running.

Finally Yoshimi found Thai, she was sobbing on floor in the corner. Yoshimi was about to pick her up and carry her home but he heard the light scraping of another person's shoe on the pavement. "The station is closed so it would be no one other than … it must be him, right?" Yoshimi asked himself as he turned around and saw a man of the same height, a little thinner than him, holding a knife and appeared to be in his late 20s with pin straight light brown hair and blue eyes, nothing Yoshimi couldn't handle. The assaulter tried to attack Yoshimi but didn't succeed, Yoshimi fought back, almost killed the guy, but the police arrived just in time. Thai fainted as the police pulled him off. They didn't notice Thai passed out in the corner so all they did was arrest the man after Yoshimi explained to them that the man tried to attack him. Yoshimi returned to where Thai was, picked her up, and carried her home with him.5:00 AMHours later an angry call from Masahiro was received, the conversation went like this:

"Hello, Yoshimi speaking."

"WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN?!Did you forget you have a photo-shoot in 20 minutes?"

"Whoa, whoa calm down, I had to help a friend with a certain issue, why don't we just cancel or reschedule the shoot. I won't be able to make it on time."

"Oh so I'm just supposed to cancel the shoot of another company just because you don't feel like going?!"

"Well damn, what climbed up your ass and died? Use your brain, duh! What Akito didn't give you a good fuck last night? I know this isn't professional but if you want me to still go to the photo-shoot I can leave in an hour okay? And anyway why the hell are you making it sound like you're the only person in the world who has passed lovers to take care of."

"Nothing jumped up my ass you insolent brat, what Akito and I do is none of your business? All I'm saying is you need to take responsibility for yourself, why can't I pick you up right now? And I am not talking as if I'm the only person who has to take care of… wait what?! When the hell did this happen. Anyway GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!

"Ugh if you want me so badly you could have said so but next time say it nicer. Come pick me up in an hour I promise I'll be ready, I have something important to take care of." *click*

"So ... that manager guy sounds like a real pain in the ass." Thai said coming out from around the corner wearing a large blanket over her body.  
"Heh, you have no idea" Yoshimi scoffed thinking about his and Masahiro's first time.

"I really need to thank you; if you hadn't shown up I don't know what would have happened to me." Thai thanked Yoshimi in her most damsel in distress voice, she knew he loved it when she did that." Say, why don't you call off that photo shoot and let me show you how much I appreciate your help?" She said tugging at Yoshimi's shirt and licking her lips seductively.

Yoshimi gulped, god this was hard for him. If he turned her down he wouldn't get his ass kicked by Masahiro, but if he accepted her version of thanks he would love it but he would get interrupted by Masahiro, 'cuz he has the key to his apartment and would most likely get impatient waiting in the car, then he would get his ass kicked by his manager and won't get paid. "Leave da beeyotch at home and hope she'll do it when I get home sounds like a plan" Yoshimi high-fived himself in his head." I'm sorry Thai can we do this when I get home? My manager will literally drag me out of here if I'm not on time, I'm really sorry." He kissed her cheek and gently pushed Thai off of him and made his way to the bathroom to take a quick shower.

"What the what? Did he just blow me off, how in the hell did he manage to do that?! Oh when he gets home he has some explaining to do about this manager of his cuz something just isn't right."

**To be continued… **So what do you think? Should I continue or should I change certain things first? Lemme know in the reviews please. Thank you for reading, stay gorgeously golden ;)


End file.
